marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fandral
Fandral is the ally and friend of Thor and a member of Warriors Three. Biography ''Thor Fandral is one of a trio of Asgardians adventurers known as the Warriors Three, and is a friend of Thor. He was present when jotuns infiltrated the vaults of Odin while most of Asgard was preoccupied with a ceremony naming Thor as heir to Asgard's throne. When Thor became enraged by the interruption, Fandral readily agreed to accompany him to Jotunheim to exact retribution for the jotuns' aggression. The Warriors Three, together with Thor, Sif, and Loki, journeyed to Jotunheim where Thor challenged Laufey, the jotuns' ruler, over the incident in Asgard. Laufey, revealing that he had strength in numbers and mindful of an ancient truce between the two peoples, dismissed the Asgardian group from his realm. As they turned to leave, Thor was baited by the heckling of a nearby jotun, plunging them all into mortal combat. Fandral was grievously injured in the fight and had to be carried clear. The Asgardians were saved by the timely arrival of Odin, who intervened and quickly drew then back to Asgard. After Odin banished Thor to Earth and subsequently fell into his "Odinsleep", Loki claimed the throne as Asgard's regent. Concerned over the coup, the Warriors Three and Sif left Asgard to find Thor on Earth. There, they faced an unexpected threat when Loki dispatched The Destroyer to kill Thor. They were no match for the construct, and it battered them without much effort until Thor's self-sacrifice restored his power and allowed him to defeat it. The Asgardians then returned to their world where the Warriors Three parted company with Thor who pressed on alone to deal with his brother. Powers As all Asgardians, Fandral possesses superhuman physical attributes, such as strength, stamina, speed and reflexes. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Like all Asgardians, Fandral possesses strength greater than of a normal human being. He can overpower normal humans and can battle Frost Giants to an extent. '''Superhuman Speed: '''Fandral can run and move at speeds superior to that of the finest human athlete. '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''Fandral's reflexes are superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. '''Superhuman Agility: '''Fandral is one of the most agile warriors in Asgard, able to jump to great heights and is an able climber. He is able to evade multiple attacks from an army of opponents in the midst of battle. '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Fandral's advanced musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him, which is about average for an Asgardian. '''Superhuman Durability: '''Fandral's body is considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being but is below that of the most powerful of the Asgardian hierachry (Odin, Thor, Hemidall, and possibly Loki). '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Fandral. He was pierce by ice shards created by a Frost Giant. However, by the time he was returned to Asgard, he was healed of his injury. '''Extended Longevity: '''Like all other Asgardians, Fandral ages at an extremely slow rate compared to humans, though he is not immortal in the same sense as some other god pantheons and can still be killed. Nonetheless, he is still immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Abilities Fandral is a serious man, one of the most skilled warriors in Asgard. He's loyal to his friend and fearful for his enemies, but he's extremely polite, even on the battlefield. Although he's often irritated by Volstagg's endless appetite, he'd give his life for his teammates. Fandral is also exceptionally handsome and charming, giving him a great deal of success in dealing with women. He's an incredibly skilled swordsman with centuries of experience in hand-to-hand combat, his weapon of choice being a foil. Relationships *Volstagg - Teammate *Hogun - Teammate *Thor - Ally *Sif - Ally *Odin - King *Frigga - Queen *Loki - Former King and Enemy *The Destroyer - Enemy *Laufey - Enemy *Frost Giants - Enemy Behind The Scenes *Joshua Dallas could not return to the sequel of ''Thor and will be replaced by Zachary Levi. Category:Thor Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Asgardians Category:Warriors Three Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters